


Those will kill you

by Altece_and_Moose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, it's just angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altece_and_Moose/pseuds/Altece_and_Moose
Summary: “Jesse,” Hanzo always scowled at him, “Those foul things will kill you.”McCree had always chuckled in return, assuring Hanzo that he ‘won’t be dyin’ any faster’.But they did.The cigars that he loved so dearly, had killed him.





	Those will kill you

**Watchpoint: Gibraltar**  


“Remember, extract the data from my terminal and destroy the rest of it,” Winston reminds them over the communicator, “We don’t expect much any activity in that area since the Watchpoint had ceased operations ever since we moved to our current base.”  
  
“Understood,” Hanzo replies, before launching a sonic arrow in one quick motion at the main entrance, “No activity in the facility. It is safe for us to enter.”  
  
“Athena will open the doors for the both of you.” Winston tells them as they head up the ramp.  
  
The room is dark, save for the occasional flickering glow of orange holographic globe in the middle of the room. Dust motes swirl lazily around the room as the two of them head up the stairs leading to Winston’s old terminal cautiously, silence only broken by the faint jingle of spurs and the gentle tapping of metallic feet on linoleum floors.  
  
“I will keep watch while you initiate the hack, Jesse,” Hanzo stands guard at the railings overlooking all three entrances to the room, bow still loosely drawn.  
  
“Sure thing darlin’,” the gunslinger winks, pulling out the storage drive that he was provided for the mission and quickly connecting it to the terminal. Almost immediately, the familiar logo of Athena appears on the screen.  
  
“Got it,” Winston affirms, the faint clicking sound of typing could be heard, “ETA sixty minutes.”  
  
“Guess we’ll be here for an hour or so.” McCree calls across from the office, leaning against the wall and flipping out his cigar case. Hanzo takes one glance at the sharpshooter and barely stops himself from rolling his eyes, a scowl etched on his face. Being in this line of work, there are enough things that would take their live. He didn’t need another thing that would kill Jesse slowly from the inside.  
  
McCree let out a short chuckle, “Don’t worry yer pretty head over it Hanzo. It’s not gonna kill me anytime soon.”  
  
Hanzo sighs, a frown forming on his lips. They have had this argument countless times and he is tiring of it. McCree’s constant reassurance isn’t exactly what he wants to hear.  
  
McCree’s heart clenches a little at the small frown. “Hey there mister,” he calls out to Hanzo. The archer turns his head in confusion and raises an eyebrow.  
  
“I was wonderin’ if you saw my darlin’. He puts up his hair in this cute lil’ ponytail, and looks gorgeous wearin’ his traditional kyudo-gi.” McCree plasters a confused expression on his face while his lips threaten to turn into a smile, “He’s a little stoic at times, but he has the most adorable smile. Makes my ol’ heart go wild every time.”  
  
Hanzo rolls his eyes, but a smile tugs at the corner of his lips.  
  
“Ah, there he is,” the cowboy sighs, wonder and fondness colouring his voice, “You should smile more often, sweetheart.”  
  
“Focus on the mission cowboy.” Hanzo’s eyes crinkles in affection, lips trying to suppress a smile.  
  
“Stop fraternising on a mission, McCree.” Winston sounds exasperated.  
  
McCree clicks his tongue at that, before winking at Hanzo, “The kebab place after this, I’ll pay.”  
  
Moments after, Winston’s voice crackles through the comms “Heads up, there are signs of activity approaching your position, might be Talon.”  
  
“Wasn’t this supposed to be a simple recon mission?” McCree grumbles, “What’s Talon doin’ at Gibraltar?”  
  
“The same reason as us, for the remnants of information on the ex-Overwatch agents.” Winston replies.  
  
Soon after, they perk up at the sounds of footsteps. Hanzo quickly readies his bow, watching the two entrances intently while concealing himself behind some crates on the second floor. McCree positions himself behind the terminal, glancing between the entrance and the hack progress. Pulling back his bow, Hanzo let loose a sonic arrow into the end of the corridor, mapping out the silhouettes of the agents. 10 of them, Hanzo quietly noted, 5 on the left and 5 on the right.  
  
The glow of flashlights near the entrance announces the arrival of the agents. An arrow lands amongst the the group of six with a sharp whistle, bursting into shrapnel the moment it makes contact with the ground. Screams of pain erupt from the agents; the ambush by Hanzo had taken down two agents, and injuring several others.  
  
Two down, eight to go.  
  
The surviving agents quickly scan the area, attempting to locate their attacker. Hanzo holds himself still as flashlights shine on the crates he is hidden behind.  
  
“You two, check behind the crates” One of the agents, seemingly the leader, orders. Slowly, the two agents make their way to the crates. For a moment, all was quiet except for the heavy steps of combat boots. Two gunshots pierce the air like lightning, the thuds of bodies falling to the ground following soon after. The remaining six agents immediately whip towards the sound where the shots came from, sending a spray of bullets towards the general area.  
  
McCree quickly ducks back behind the terminal, finding himself pinned by gunfire and barely able to peek out. As the hail of gunfire continues, Hanzo swiftly released three shots in quick succession, each meeting its mark, impaling three of the agents nearing McCree’s position. The silent shots went unnoticed until the agents’ bodies hit the ground. The last three agents were quickly taken out by McCree, taking advantage of the momentary confusion. Evidently they had not expected two hostiles.  
  
“Well, looks like we cleared all of ‘em, sweetheart.”  
  
Hanzo emerges from his cover and approaches McCree, “Are you hurt?”  
  
“Don’t worry darlin’, not a single scratch on me” McCree assures. Hanzo give him a once over, nodding in satisfaction when he finds McCree unharmed.  
  
“How is the hack progressing?”  
  
“All set and ready to go” McCree gives Hanzo a quick wink before buzzing the comms for Winston.  
  
“The hack’s done, and we’re ready to move out.”  
  
“Good work agents, Tracer will be picking you up. ETA is...”  
  
“Cheers luvs! I’ll be there in 10!” Tracer’s cheery voice interrupts before Winston could finish his sentence.  
  
“Gotcha.” McCree mutters an acknowledgement before turning off his communicator.  
  
With a cheeky smile, McCree wraps his arms around Hanzo and stares at him adoringly, “So my darlin’, I’ve got you all to myself for a whole ten minutes.” McCree nuzzles his face into the side of the archer’s throat, “You have any idea how hard it is to have some time with you alone?”  
  
Hanzo rolls his eyes, returning the hug loosely, “We have just spent the last night together, Jesse.”  
  
“It’s been that long?! I think i would’ve died if it was any longer!” Jesse gasps dramatically, eyes widen in fake horror.  
  
Hanzo gives a soft chuckle at McCree’s antics and snuggles into his chest. He breaths in McCree’s familiar smell of wood and cigar, frowning slightly at the latter. The duo contentedly stays in that position until Hanzo pushes himself out of McCree’s hold reluctantly.  
  
“Tracer will be here soon, we should watch ourselves.” a faint blush forming on Hanzo’s face. McCree sighs, although the cowboy is free with his affections towards Hanzo (which the archer absolutely loves but would never admit), Hanzo is not as open with his feelings towards McCree. That is until they were alone in private.  
  
McCree pouts at the loss of contact, but complies grudgingly. He walks towards a wall and leans lazily against it. He takes out his cigar case, nimbly sliding a cigar out before placing it loosely in his mouth.  
Hanzo scowls at the sight of the foul thing, “Those will kill you, Jesse.”  
  
“Not any time soon darlin’.” McCree chuckles, sliding the case back into his pocket.  
  
Hanzo sighs in exasperation. Same old answer then, he silently thought. Before he could berate McCree further on his poor life choices, Hanzo spots a glint from the corner of his eye.  
  
Hanzo stiffens. The hairs on the back of his neck standing on their ends, instincts screaming at him as he whips his head in the direction of the glint. In a distance, he vaguely makes out the shape of a gun.  
  
His eyes widen.  
  
_Sniper._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys altece here, this is my first fic in collaboration with my friend moose. Hope you enjoy it. This fic is longer than we had planned QAQ. Sorry it ends with a cliffhanger. There will be a chapter 2. Eventually..... -Altece
> 
> Altece is lying, we're not sorry about the cliffhanger. ;) -moose


End file.
